


Le tenebre del cuore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nano oratore [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tork legge un componimento del gemello.Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.Prompt: 20 - Tenebra.Ispirata a quest’immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/tonyholmsten/art/and-the-gate-opens-134134852; and the gate opens.. by Tonyholmsten.
Series: Nano oratore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622029





	Le tenebre del cuore

Le tenebre del cuore

< Non bisogna temere l’oscurità di una caverna o il buio di una stanza senza luce. Bisogna avere profonda paura di un ‘cuore di tenebra’.

Quando sono i sentimenti ad impregnarsi di paura perdiamo noi stessi. La follia guida le nostre azioni verso atti macabri e tetri > lesse Tork. Si portò il boccale di birra alle labbra e sorseggiò, sporcandosi la barba con alcune goccioline di schiuma.

“Io continuerò a dirlo. Mio fratello è proprio uno scrittore mancato” borbottò.

La luce rossastra del camino illuminava la figura del nano.

< Se conoscessi un editore umano, li pubblicherei > pensò Tork.

[100].


End file.
